


Happy Birthday Samuel

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: “Okay the plan is simple; Sam will get back here in the evening. We will have a debriefing for his mission in one of the meeting room here, once we’re done, we will surprise him with birthday cake that me and Steve are making. Then we will bring the gifts for him. Clint is with him, so he will update us when they’re on their way back.” Natasha explains as she mixed the cake mixture.“Me and Peter are already done with his gifts. Are you guys done with yours?” Tony said as Natasha and Steve nods at him, while Bucky stares at them.“You need help with your gifts, Bucks?” Steve asked him.“I honestly don’t know what to get my boyfriend though.” Bucky sighs.





	Happy Birthday Samuel

Bucky woke up one morning, he drags himself to the common room and yawns. He went to the kitchen and grabs a cup of coffee, he sat at the island as he watched Steve and Natasha was busy baking something.

“What are you guys up to?” Bucky asked them.

“The cake, duh. What else should we be doing for the party?” Natasha replies him as she breaks an egg.

“What party?” Bucky asked, clearly confused.

“Please tell me, you did not forget.” Steve said as he looks up from the recipe.

“Forget what?” Bucky asked, as he tilts his head in confusion.

“That we’re having a surprise birthday party for Sam later on. It’s his birthday, remember?” Tony asked as he walks in.

“Wait, what? It’s Sam’s birthday today?” Bucky asked surprised.

“See I told you, he would forget.” Natasha said as she jabs Steve’s side.

“Yes Bucky. it’s your boyfriend birthday today. He’s gonna be home soon after his 24hrs duty.” Steve sighs.

“Since when did we plan this?” Bucky asked.

“Since last week, Barnes. Remember after the debrief we had, we told you about it.” Tony replies a she sat next to Bucky.

“I can’t even remember what I had for dinner last night, how can I remember the plan?” Bucky protested.

“You sir, should eat more plums now.” Steve sigh as he waves a finger in Bucky’s face.

“Okay the plan is simple; Sam will get back here in the evening. We will have a debriefing for his mission in one of the meeting room here, once we’re done, we will surprise him with birthday cake that me and Steve are making. Then we will bring the gifts for him. Clint is with him, so he will update us when they’re on their way back.” Natasha explains as she mixed the cake mixture.

“Me and Peter are already done with his gifts. Are you guys done with yours?” Tony said as Natasha and Steve nods at him, while Bucky stares at them.

“You need help with your gifts, Bucks?” Steve asked him.

“I honestly don’t know what to get my boyfriend though.” Bucky sighs.

“What I mean, he has everything that he needs. And I bet you that Tony and Peter are making an upgrade to his suit, Natasha you obviously custom made him a new hand gun, Steve bought him the new sweater he wanted. Bruce and Thor most probably got him something from Asgard. Knowing Clint, he obviously got him new gears. Don’t get me started on T’Challa, he probably asked Shuri to make Sam some new upgrades.” Bucky sighs.

“Hey Bucks, you got few more hours to go shopping and get him something.” Steve said as he looks at Bucky.

“Here, takes my card. Get anything for him alright.” Tony said as he slides his credit card over.

“I’ll use my own money then. It’s okay Stark. I think I should go now.” Bucky sighs as he got up.

Bucky had gone out on his own, as he walked around town, walking in and out different shops, trying to get the perfect gift. He gathers the things he needs as he got back to the tower. He sighs as he dumps everything on his bed. He sat on his bed cross legged as he looks at the things he got; it’s going to be a long day after all.

As it was nearing 6pm, Sam just got to the compound, wanting so badly to go to his room and sleep but he had to be dragged by Clint and Nick Fury for debriefing, and he had to update Tony and Steve about his mission too. Sam sighs as he throws himself onto the chair, as he was facing forward at the board that Nick had set up, not realising the other meeting door was open, as he heard Tony’s voice, he turned and he smiled.

There Bucky stood holding on to the cake that Steve and Natasha made, they sang him the birthday song, they popped the streamers and cheered when Sam blew the candle. Everyone hugged him and wished him.

“Thank you, guys, this is really a surprise.” Sam said as he looks at them.

“Hey it’s not every day our falcon turns a year older.” Tony teased him.

“Here’s your gift, from me and Mr. Stark.” Peter said as he held out a box, which Sam took it and opened it.

“Woah new wings. Thanks Tones, Peter.” Sam said as he unwraps the wing, it was a better upgrade from the one he’s using.

“Here’s from me.” Natasha said as she held out her gift.

“Wait what! This is so cool.” Sam grins as he held out the hand gun Natasha gave him, it was red, his favourite colour with his initial by the side.

“Here you go, Sam.” Steve said as he held out the gift bag.

“Thank you, Cap. Just what I needed. Since the weather is getting colder.” Sam said as he held the sweater he wanted.

“Happy birthday, Samuel.” T’Challa said as he too held out his gift bag.

“A cat suits. Thank you, T.,” Sam said as he held the new suit that Shuri made for him.

“Here’s some Asgard mead. Please do not drink it all in one go.” Thor chuckles as he hands his gift to Sam.

“I’ll knock myself out then.” Sam laughed.

“Hey, you okay babe?” Sam asked as he walks up to Bucky who was near by the door now, hiding in the corner.

“Yeah I’m okay baby.” Bucky sighs.

“What’s wrong babe?” Sam asked him, clearly worried. He pulls the chair near them and let Bucky take a seat while he kneels in front of Bucky.

“Everyone got you a cool gift, while mine is just simple.” Bucky said as he held his gift out.

“Here let me see. Also, whatever you do will be amazing.” Sam said as he took the gift.

Sam unwraps it, and it was a simple sketch book, he flips to the front page and he smiled. He knew Bucky loves to draw and it was really nice how the first page was a simple sketch of them, where they sat on the roof holding hands. As he flips to the next page, it was filled with photos of them which Bucky went to print out, photos of their dates, of their funny selfies together. He flips to the next one, he read the short poem that Bucky wrote.

To Sam my love,

I never really knew you  
You were just another friend  
But when I got to know you,  
I let my heart unbend.  
I couldn’t help past memories  
that would only make me cry  
I had to forget my first love  
and give love another try  
So I’ve fallen in love with you  
and I’ll never let you go  
I love you more than anyone  
I just had to let you know  
And if you ever wonder why  
I don’t know what I’ll say  
But I’ll never stop loving you  
each and every day  
My feelings for you will never change  
Just know my feelings are true  
Just remember one thing  
I love you.

Sam smiles as he reads them again and again before flipping to the next page, another quote.

You are the sun that shines brightly throughout my day.  
You are the gravity that holds me down in every way.  
You are the moon that shimmers throughout my night.  
You are stars that glimmer oh so bright.

You are the oxygen that keeps me alive.  
You are my heart that beats inside.  
You are the blood that flows through me.  
You are the only guy I can see.  
You have the voice of when a mockingbird sings.  
You are my everything.

You are my one and only.  
You stop me from being so lonely.  
We plan our future as if we have a clue.  
I never want to lose you.  
I want you to be my husband, and I want to be your husband.  
I want to be with you for the rest of my life.

“Samuel Thomas Wilson, I can’t promise you a better future, I can’t promise you a better tomorrow. But what I can promise you is that I’m going to be here for you, every day of our lives. I can’t promise you a smooth future but I can promise you a wonderful roller coaster ride. I can’t promise you a happy ending, but I can promise you a better beginning. I love you. I promise you, my proposal would be better, but for now I can only afford to give you a promise ring.” Bucky said as he looks at Sam, as he held out a simple silver band with their initial on it.

“James Buchanan Barnes, what did I do to deserve such a loving human being like you?” Sam sighs as he cups Bucky’s face.

“You existed, and that’s the best thing that ever happened to me.” Bucky said as he looks at Sam.

“I love you James.” Sam whispers as he leans up, almost kissing Bucky.

“And I love you too, Samuel.” Bucky replies as he leans in and kissed Sam’s soft lips.

“Happy birthday, my love.” Bucky whispers as they pulled apart, and rest their forehead against each other.


End file.
